


Beauty in friendship

by Fandoms_ruin_my_life



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - There's two hosts, But seriously these two would be great friends, Cecil and Dana host the show together, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, It's not the main feature, There are also mentions of Cecilos, They are awesome friends, but I couldn't resist mentioning these dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_ruin_my_life/pseuds/Fandoms_ruin_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, there was one voice of Night Vale, then for unknown reasons, Dana starts co-hosting. But who's complaining? They're best friends and here you can enjoy one shots about their time as co-hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was texting my friend about WTNV on the way to Golbourn, and inspiration just sort of happened. Since there's nothing much to there except take selfies with the big sheep (or it's balls around the other side) there, I wrote a couple chapters.

Cecil laid sprawled out on a couch in the station break room, having three conversations via text message, the TV across from the couch playing something uninteresting he wasn't paying any attention to. All that registered was that there were multiple voices, possibly a morning news program. The heater hummed in the background, as it was unusually cold in Night Vale. Some sort of polar vortex that only affected Night Vale, according to the newspaper.

Dana emerged at the entrance of the break room, wrapped in a tan trench coat, a mug of coffee in either hand, steam rising from both. Cecil sat up, adjusted his position slightly, resting his right elbow on the arm rest. Cecil placed his phone, face up, on the arm rest. Dana walked over to him and handed him a warm mug.

"Dana, you're not an intern anymore. You don't need to bring me coffee. I can just get intern..." Cecil paused. "Who's the newest intern? I know I'm meant to know, but there's just so many of them and in such a short time."

"Mary, and yeah. We go through so many interns, it's hard to keep up. But I wanted to get you coffee. For old times’ sake, and plus, it feels weird not getting it for you. By the way, your hair's a bit of a mess." The former intern answered, and sat down next to the voice of Night Vale, ruffling his wind-blown hair even more. Cecil smoothed his hair with his free hand.

"Hey!" Cecil exclaimed, not really intending to do anything to Dana. Cecil's phone dinged and the screen lit up. He put his coffee on the coffee table before the pair, Dana choosing to put her furry boot clad feet on it. He grabbed the phone from its position on the arm rest, unlocking it.

"Feet off the table." Cecil instructed, not looking directly at the old intern. She took them off the table, instead folding them on top of each other on the couch.

"Who's the text from? Carlos?" Dana joked, trying to look over at the screen, which Cecil turned away from her.

"No. It's from John Peters - you know, the farmer?" He answered, before texting back John.

"Yeah. What'd he say?" Dana asked, placing her mug next to Cecil's.

"Well, you know how last year’s crop of oranges caused half the town to flicker in and out of existence?"

"Yeah." Dana replied, picking her mug back up to take a sip of coffee, before putting it back down in the position she had it earlier.

"Well, the new crop of oranges started to become ripe enough to sell." The radio presenter started.

"How'd he manage to do that in this cold ass weather?" Dana asked, confused.

"I don't know. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff, I guess." He replied, picking his mug back up, taking a sip. He placed his mug back down.

"Since when did you watch Doctor Who?” Dana asked.

"Carlos does. Anyway, John ate one and said nothing has happened. Well, at least I think it was John. He could still be sitting in the house that doesn't exist, staring at that picture of a lighthouse." Cecil took his mug of coffee, and took a sip, but this time, kept a hold of it, until his phone dinged. He once again placed his coffee on the table, before opening the text.

"Now this is Carlos." Cecil said, typing out a reply. Dana snatched away the phone, scrolling through the conversation. Cecil tried to grab his phone back, Dana keeping the phone slightly out of reach. Cecil tried to grab it back, digging his elbow into Dana's upper thigh, reaching over her body, to no avail.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of emoji's." Dana noticed, "Especially the heart emoji's. You are such a fourteen year old girl." Dana giggled. Cecil blushed slightly before managing to grab the phone back, and put it back in his bag, somewhat forcefully.

"So, Dana, have you actually remembered to sign in today?" Dana shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Cec."

"How long have you been an intern before becoming my co-host? And we've been co-hosting, for what, oh! Wait! It's your first day! Congratulations, by the way. But in my defence, you were an intern for quite a while. You should remember things like this." Cecil said, following the new radio host into an adjacent room, leaning, arms folded, in the doorway. The sound of keyboard tapping and mouse clicks came from the computer she signed in to.

"Sometimes you just need to shut up, you know that?" Dana said, turning to walk towards the recording studio, pausing outside.

"Maybe I get paid to talk, and anyway, sometimes you just need to make better fashion choices. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were the man in the tan jacket!" Cecil exclaimed, using large hand gestures.

"You saying you can't remember my face? Or are you saying I look like a man? Are you saying I have concave boobs? Anyway, it's not like you make the most amazing fashion choices, either." Dana joked, gesturing at the puke green scarf Cecil had on. Cecil faked an offended look, laughed and then checked his watch.

"Well, our shows starts in two minutes." He said, awkwardly. At that moment, Intern Mary wandered past, Facebook lighting up her phone screen, awaiting instructions from either of the radio hosts.

"Mary, can you please get mine and Cecil's coffee? We're about to start our show. They're just in the break room." Dana asked, and walked through the door Cecil held open for her.

"Also, the small black hole still needs to be checked out." Cecil added, before entering. Mary nodded, and walked quickly to get their mugs, placing her phone in her jacket pocket on her way there. She returned as they were seated and putting on their headphones, placing them on the desk before them. Cecil and Dana thanked her, as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

"You nervous?" Cecil asked, leaning towards Dana.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"You'll be fine. I know you will." The 'on air' light flashed on. "Violets have not, nor will they ever be real. Welcome to Night Vale. Dear listeners, do you remember Intern Dana who got trapped in the dog park a few months ago, and who has since escaped? Well, I have a surprise for you, Night Vale..."


End file.
